The Western Air Temple
by Nameless Moonlight5
Summary: Summary: Just my version of the western Air temple, OC included.


Summary: Just my version of the western Air temple, OC included.

Warnings: OC alert

Parings: Zuko/Oc (Brother/Sister relationship)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of its characters but I do own Kira.

**Okay, this is for anyone who wants to read this. This fanfic is just the Western Air Temple episode with my character added in. And just so it doesn't confuse anyone Kira, my character, is the younger sister of Zuko and Azula who had joined Aang and the gang some point after the episode where they go to the fire temple. So if you are someone who does not like Ocs than don't read. Thank you.**

The Western Air Temple

The plain wasteland seemed endless as Aang, Katara, Sokka, Kira, Toph, The Duke, Teo, and Haru continued to walk, all of their heads bowed in angst.

"This is humiliating," Katara said at last, breaking the silence.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?" Sokka asked grumpily.

"Both," Katara replied sadly.

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all of these people," Aang said, putting his hand affectionately near Appa's eye.

"It's okay Aang," Kira said distantly not really listening to the conversation for she was wallowing in her own grief for her Father and befouled Sister, Azula, had won and she truly could not see them winning a second round.

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are," Teo said as he moved along in his wheelchair.

"They are probably on their way to a prison…" Haru said. "It's seems like my Dad just got out and now he is going back in," Haru added.

"I miss Pipsqueak," The Duke commented.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet," Sokka said. Just as Sokka was said that complaint Toph stamped down on the ground a grin came upon her face.

"Hey, we're here. I can fell it!" Toph exclaimed. Everyone looked up at once only to see that they had reached a cliff with nothing but a bottomless pit below.

"Uhh… I think your feet needs their eyes checked…" Katara stated.

"No… She's right, we are here!" Aang said, a ray of happiness coming upon his features. Sokka looked around in confusion before looking back at Aang, shrugging.

"Wow… It's amazing," Toph whispered.

A rope was thrown down from the cliff and Zuko slid down it, his face full of memories as he swung forward and let go of the rope to land neatly in front of a statue of one of the female Airbender Monks thinking about a memory that had happened right here.

_"What a stunning view," Uncle Iroh said quite cheerfully. _

_"The only view I want to see is the Avatar in chains," Zuko said to his Uncle as he gazed out at the bottomless pit with his good eye while the other one was still covered in bandages._

_"You know, the Avatar has not been seen for a hundred years," Uncle Iroh said as he walked up to stand beside his nephew. "The chances of finding him here are very slim," He added._

_"First we will check all of the air temples, than we will scour the world searching even the most remote locations until we find him," Zuko said. _

_"Prince Zuko, it's only been a week since banishment. You should take some time to heal and rest…" Uncle Iroh said. _

_"What else would I expect to hear from the laziest man in the Fire Nation," Zuko said, exploding in Uncle Iroh's face. Instead of replying Uncle Iroh just sighed in defeat so Zuko continued. "The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar, so I will," Zuko concluded. Uncle Iroh bowed his head and turned away From Zuko to begin walking away… _

Zuko of the present clutched his face as he came back to the present, the memory leaving a sour note within his mouth. However he did not have longer to reflect on it for at that moment he heard Appa's grunt. Gasping, Zuko quickly took cover behind a wall and watched as Appa flew down. Sadness blossoming upon his face, Zuko got up and ran to the stairs intent upon leaving before he could be discovered.

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple," Teo commented as they stood within a courtyard with a fountain in the middle gazing around at the upside down buildings. "I wonder if there are any secret rooms…"

"Let's go check it out," Haru said, excitedly as he began running towards the stair that led into the upside down temple. Glancing at each other momentarily Teo and The Duke began to follow Haru. Aang also began to follow but Katara stopped him by blocking him with his own staff.

"You guys go," Katara said, putting a hand upon Aang's shoulder. "I think we need to talk about some things," She added.

"I will race you Duke," Teo said as Haru finished helping the wheelchair bound boy up the stairs.

"I told you it's 'The Duke'!" The Duke exclaimed offended as he and Haru ran after Teo.

"Why can't I go?" Aang asked.

"We need to decide what we are going to do now," Katara said seriously. "And since you are the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this." Aang moved over to the wall as Katara was talking and sat down, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fair enough," Aang said seriously if not a little grumpily. "So what's the new plan?" Aang asked.

"Well if you ask me… the new plan is the old plan!" Sokka said. "You just need to master all four elements before the comment comes," Sokka added, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis.

"Oh yeah, that's great! No problem, I'll just do that," Aang said, leaning back and flicking a rock.

"Aang, no one said that it's going to be easy…" Katara said.

"I can start you on Firebending," Kira said. Aang frowned at her.

"Like I am going to master Firebending by the end of the summer and still practice both Waterbending and Earthbending!" Aang said.

"You can at least try," Kira said before biting her lip. "Though I do wish I had been more attentive when my teacher was teaching me the basics and not so eager to move on," Kira said, her gentle eyes fading out as she gazed off into the distance.

"Great, I don't even have a Firebending teacher who can teach me the basics," Aang said in frustration.

"Aang," Katara scowled.

"I didn't say I couldn't teach you them," Kira said calmly seemingly unfazed by Aang's frustration.

"Fine, now that that's settled why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple," Aang said and, getting up, ran off the cliff with his glider out open so that he could fly away with Momo in hot pursuit.

"What's up with him?" Toph wondered.

"I'm sorry," Kira said almost sadly as she watched Aang fly off, her eyes clouded over.

"It's not your fault Kira," Katara said to the younger girl. Kira sighed and shook her head, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, placing her chin on top of her kneecaps. _I wasn't apologizing for _that_…_ Kira thought as she closed her eyes.

"Hello, Zuko here," Zuko said, raising his hand in greeting before placing it on the back of his head and rubbing it insecurely. "But I guess you probably already know me… sort of. Uh… so… the thing is… I have a lot of Firebending experience and I'm considered to be pretty good at it… well you've seen me you know when I was attacking you… Uh yeah I guess I should apologize for that… b-but anyway I'm good now… I mean I thought I was good before but then I realized I was bad but… anyway, I think it is time I joined your group and teach the Avatar Firebending," Zuko concluded, straightening up from his slouch that he had gone into during his practice speech, only to look down at the frog on a log that was his audience.

"Well? What's your answer?" Zuko asked the frog. The frog merely ribbited and, leaping, jumped on Zuko's head before jumping behind him and disappearing into the bushes.

"Yeah, that's what I would say to," Zuko said in almost defeat before throwing his arms up in the air. "How am I supposed to convince these people I am on there side? What would Uncle do?" Zuko paused musing before putting his hand to his chin in a mock parody of Uncle Iroh. "Zuko, you will have to look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself…" Zuko stopped and sighed. "Even when I am talking for him I can't figure out what he means… What would Azula do?" Zuko asked considering.

"Listen Avatar, I can join your group or do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends, your choice," Zuko said, doing a horrible impersonation of Azula's voice. Frowning, Zuko ran a hand through his hair. "What did Kira do?" Zuko muttered, thinking about his younger sister. "Hello Avatar, I know that I am the daughter of the Fire Lord but I never thought this war was right and I want to join your group so that I can help you defeat my Father because he deserves it," Zuko said, trying hard to try to think of what Kira had said to the Avatar and his friends in order to join their group.

"I guess I am not that good at impersonations," Zuko muttered at last, squatting down. The frog appeared again and ribbited at him and all Zuko could do is sigh.

Appa, bearing the weight of Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Kira, flew in pursuit of Aang who was ahead of them while winding around the upside down buildings.

"Aang, can we talk about you learning Firebending now?" Katara called.

"What? The wind is too loud in my ears! Check out this loop," Aang said doing a loop in midair with Momo.

"Aang! I think we should be making plans about our future!" Sokka yelled to the gliding Avatar who was clearly avoiding them.

"Okay," Aang said cheerfully and with slight defeat as he landed within the courtyard of the western air temple, Appa landing a few feet away from him. "We can do that while I show you the giant pishớ table, oh you are going to love the all-day echo chamber…" Aang added but trailed off as Toph said quite seriously:

"I think that will have to wait," and with that sentence delivered from her lips, Toph pointed behind her and as Appa moved aside, the rest of the Avatar group saw what or rather _whom_ Toph was pointing at.

"Hello, Zuko here," Zuko said nervously, raising his hand in greeting and planting what he hoped was a friendly smile upon his lips while he received shocked looks from all of the Avatar group excluding Toph. However, everyone quickly recovered from their shock and each got into his or her own attack position; all except for Kira who stayed in a relaxed but wary stance, her eyes and expression going carefully blank as she stared at her brother.

"Hey," Zuko said with false calm and cheerfulness. "I heard you guys flying around down there so… I just thought I would wait for you here," Zuko ended, his arms out wide as if to show the Avatar group that he had no weapons. But before anyone could say anything to the former Fire Prince Appa moved forward and, after roaring at the boy, he licked him affectionately from head to toe! A look of shock came upon Aang's face which no one noticed but Kira, though Kira did not say anything for she was continuing to stare at her brother as he got licked once more which Zuko did not seem to like considering he made a disgusted sound and began to wipe the saliva off of his face.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here," Zuko continued seriously.

"Not really, since you followed us all around the world," Sokka said, with a clear undertone of loathing upon his voice.

"Right…well…uh…" Zuko said, hesitating as a look of shame came upon his face and he quickly moved his face away from them to school his expression back to serious before looking back up at them. "Anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is that I have changed and I...uh am good now and…well I think I should join your group, oh and I can teach firebending…to you," He ended quickly. His tirade created yet another look of shock upon Aang's face as well as Katara's but only made Kira bite her lip, her eyes narrowing. _He is desperate… after all… he knows full well I can teach Aang firebending also…_

"See I …uh-" Zuko began but was cut off by Toph.

"You want to what now?" Toph demanded of him.

"You can't possibly think that any of us will trust you, can you? I mean stupid do you think we are?" Katara exclaimed, her eyes glaring daggers at Zuko.

"Yeah, all you have ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang," Sokka said, siding quickly with his sister.

"I've done some good things," Zuko said frantically, indicating Appa. "I mean I could have stolen you bison in Ba sing se, but I set him free! That's something," Zuko said and as he finished Appa gave him yet another lick as if to agree with him.

"Appa _does_ seem to like him…" Toph said, seemingly to reconsider Zuko while Kira, Katara and Sokka each gave her appalled looks.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so Appa would lick him," Sokka stated. "I'm not buying it," he added.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me," Zuko said, bowing his head. "And I know I have made some mistakes in the past…"

"Like when you attacked our village?" Sokka accused.

"Or when you stole My Mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us!" Yelled Katara furiously.

"Look, I admit I have done some awful things…" Zuko began, placing a hand upon his brow. "I was wrong to try and capture you and I am sorry that I had attacked the water tribe and I never should have sent that fire nation assassin after you, I really tried to st-" Zuko said but was interrupted by Sokka as the dawning comprehension came upon all of the Avatar group.

"Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?" Sokka questioned, pointing his boomerang at Zuko.

"Well… That's not his name but-"

"Oh, sorry," Sokka said sarcastically not seeming at all caring that this was the second time he interrupted Zuko, "I didn't mean to insult your friend!"

"He's not my friend," Zuko snapped out automatically.

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!" Toph said. Zuko bowed his head once more and decided to change tactics considering he was getting nowhere with Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends," Zuko said to Aang. "You know I have good in me…" Zuko said. Aang's frown remained in place but he glanced at his companions to see Sokka shaking his head. Next he glanced at Kira who was on his other side but Kira did not look away from Zuko so Aang turned face-to-face with Zuko.

"There's no way we can trust you after all that you have done," Aang said, his tone bitter and full of dislike probably the worst emotion the young monk could feel for someone. "We will never let you join us," Aang said. A look of shock and then pain came upon Zuko's face.

"You need to get out of here. Now," Katara commanded. Zuko slowly looked upon the face of each of the Avatar group and his eyes finally landed on Kira. The siblings' eye's locked.

"You haven't said anything yet… Kira," Zuko whispered his rough voice soft and his eyes pleading to what he saw as the last flicker of hope, which was his younger sister. Katara, Aang, and Sokka quickly glanced at Kira worried but Kira paid them no heed as she regarded her brother, her eyes remaining dead. Finally she shook her head and, what seemed like sad irony to Zuko, Kira turned out to be the second member of his family to turn their back on him in disappointment for that is what she did. Zuko's stomach plummeted from Kira's sign of rejection, it hitting him far harder then any rejection from any other of the Avatar group. And yet he knew that he needed to give it one last try. Steeling himself Zuko spoke again.

"I trying to explain I am not that person anymore," Zuko told them as he took a step forward with his fists up in the air in frustration. Sokka brandished his boomerang, glaring at the former fire prince.

"Either you leave, or we attack," Sokka stated menacingly. Zuko made no move to leave however and merely closed his eyes, bowing his head.

"If you won't accept me as a friend…" Zuko began and slowly got to his knees raising his arms up, wrists bared, "Then maybe you will take me as a prisoner," Zuko said.

"No, we won't!" Katara said and flung water at him, striking Zuko with little mercy and flinging him to the side. "Get out of here and don't come back and if we ever see you again… well we better not see you again," She added as Zuko sat up to look at them, his mouth agape. Then closing his mouth, Zuko accepted defeat and, getting up, walked away. Upon hearing him leave, Kira closed her eyes though was not quick enough for one teardrop escaped and ran gleefully down her cheek though Kira struck it away with malice. Aang watched Zuko go and once the former fire prince was out of his sight Aang bowed his own head almost… sadly.

"Ah! I can't believe how stupid I am!" Zuko yelled to himself as he paced around his self-made campsite, full of self-loathing. "I mean, what was I thinking? Telling them I sent an assassin after them!? Why didn't I just say Azula did that? They would have believed that! Stupid," Zuko finished smacking his hand against his head. The frog on the log that had been 'listening' to him rehearse upon what to say to the Avatar and his friends earlier ribbited at him now, which only made Zuko more frustrated.

"Ah!" He yelled once more and fell dejectedly to his knees. "And Kira…" Zuko whispered sadness replacing his fury as his sister's name came upon his lips. Zuko sat back on his knees to look up at the trees and the sky in dismay. "I knew she was angry and felt betrayed by me but…I didn't expect her to turn her back…" Zuko closed his eyes in pain. _Just like Uncle did…_ Zuko thought sadly.

"Why would he try to fool us like that?" Katara asked to no one in particular as she moved inside to temple.

"Obviously he wants to lead us into some kind of trap," Sokka replied anyway.

"This is just like when we were in prison together in Ba sing se," Katara muttered. "He starts talking about his Mother and making it seem like he is an actual human being with feelings," Katara added spitefully. Kira looked at her silently with an almost frown upon her face but did not challenge Katara and instead looked away, seemingly interested with the two sky bison carved in the wall.

"He wants you to trust him, and feel sorry for him so you let your guard down then he strikes," Sokka said and punched the air for emphasis.

"The thing is, it worked," Katara said and, squatting, put down her sleeping mat. "I did feel sorry for him, I felt like he was really confused and hurt, but obviously when the time came he made his choice and we paid the price. We can't trust him," Katara concluded bitterly.

"I kind of have a confession to make," Aang muttered, his back to his companions. "Remember when you three were sick and I got captured by Zhao?" Aang questioned finally turning to face them.

"And you made us suck on frozen frogs? How could I forget! I had a wart on the flap that hangs down from the back of my throat for a month!" Sokka exclaimed opening his mouth wide and indicating the flap in question.

"It wasn't that bad," Kira said, momentarily looking away from the two bison to look over at Sokka.

"Sokka, I looked at it and told you that there was nothing there," Katara chided.

"I could feel it! It's my throatle-flap!" Sokka yelled out indignantly.

"Anyway," Aang stated, deciding to ignore Sokka's self-induced problems to continue with his confession, "When Zhao had me chained up it was Zuko that came in and got me out… he risked his life to save me."

"No way," Katara said flinging her arms out in front of her in complete rejection of what Aang was trying to say. "I am sure he only did it so that you could capture you himself," and with that she crossed her arms across her chest, her expression completely guarded and closed-minded.

"Yeah, face it Aang you are nothing but a big prize to him," Sokka announced.

"You are probably right," Aang conceded.

"And what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free? What a liar!" Katara said.

"Actually he wasn't lying," Toph said. Kira looked silently over at the younger girl, her eyes clouded over in contemplation.

"Oh hurray! In a lifetime of evil at least he did not add animal cruelty to the list," Sokka said sarcastically, flinging his arms up in the air.

"I'm just saying that considering his messed-up family and how he was raised he could have turned out a lot worse," Toph stated.

"But I am also from the same family," Kira stated.

"Yes but you are outside the trend," Toph said, her tone saying that she was not being insulting and Kira did not take as such but merely gave up the fight before it began though Katara wasn't as avoidant.

"You're right Toph. Let's go find him and give him the medal. 'The not as much of a jerk as you could have been' award," Katara said.

"It is true though, Brother could have turned out much worse… he could have turned out like Azula," Kira murmured, thoughtfully.

"That doesn't excuse him from his crimes," Katara snapped, scoffing.

"All I know is that why he was talking to us he was sincere… maybe you all are just letting your hurt feeling keep you from thinking clearly," Toph said, trying to be reasonable.

"Easy for you to say! You weren't there when he had us attacked by pirates!" Katara yelled furiously at Toph.

"Or when he burned down Kiyoshi island," Sokka included.

"Or when he tried to capture me at the fire temple," Aang added. Kira remained silent, looking sadly at the carved ground. Toph also remained silent and that made Katara even angrier.

"Why would you even try to defend him?" Katara asked.

"Because Katara. You are all ignoring one crucial fact," Toph said stomping forward before moving to Aang and prodding him blindly into his chest. "Aang needs a firebending teacher," Toph exclaimed.

"I already said I will do that," Kira spoke before anyone else could.

"But you also already said that you don't know most of the basics considering you skipped over them," Toph said back to her. Kira sighed.

"I am not having Zuko as my Firebending teacher," Aang said, his tone final as he moved away from Toph to go stand by Katara.

"You're darn right you're not buddy," Sokka said also moving to his sister's side.

"Well I guess that's settled," Katara said, crossing her arms for the second time, her tone also final. Toph frowned at them all and moved her sightless eyes to where Kira was, fixing Kira with a glare.

"He is your Brother!" Toph yelled at Kira, "He comes back hoping for forgiveness and you won't even consider it!" Toph accused. Kira sighed once more and closed her eyes as everyone turned to look at her. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her self as if hugging her self before she opened her eyes to focus her tawny orbs upon the sea-foam green depths of the blind girl's eyes.

"I love him," Kira said softly. "After all… he is my brother and one out of the three family members I actually care about. And… even after I joined this group I still considered him my brother over him being my enemy. However, he betrayed that trust. Of course I knew that since he was after Aang that meant that I, being one of the group, would have to fight him and possibly even hurt him and him possibly hurt me. But he told me, _he told me_, that he was changing. That he was becoming good. And… in just a flick of an eyelash he attacked me in cold blood. And I paid for my mistake in Aang's blood. He became my enemy first that day and my Brother second. I will not make such a mistake again," Kira finished with a shake of her head and the turning of her back. Toph's frown deepened by that end of Kira's speech and she harshly gritted her teeth.

"I am beginning to wonder whose really the blind one around here," Toph said, and following Kira's example, turned her back on them and walked away.

That night a slight shifting of dirt awoke Zuko from his light slumber. Pushing up so that he could see over his shoulder Zuko called out.

"Whose there?" Zuko called but when no one answered Zuko acted instinctively. "Stay back," He yelled and shot flame towards where the noise was coming from.

"It's me," Toph cried and raised up a block of earth to defend her against Zuko's attack. However it did not work to well for Toph also took a step back right into the flame. "Ow," Toph screamed falling to the ground. Upon hearing the thump Zuko quickly rubbed his face to awaken further before getting quickly to his feet.

"You burned my feet," Toph screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake," Zuko exclaimed hurrying to her.

"Get away from me," Toph said in pure panic, tossing a rock after rock at him and beginning to crawl away quickly. Zuko dodged each feeble attack trying to get closer to her.

"Let me help you," Zuko said, desperately once as he avoided another rock and landed behind her. Toph continued to try and attack him in fear.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said again as he dodged yet another rock and stupidly put his hand upon her shoulder.

"Get off me, get off me," Toph cried out struggling against him and flipping over so that she landed on her back to knock him off. Than closing her eyes Toph sent a pillar of earth after him, which connected with his stomach and made him go flying, knocking the air out of him as he crashed heavily upon the ground.

"I didn't know it was you!" Zuko called to her once he sat up again, clutching where the pillar had impacted. "Come back!" he said helplessly as Toph crawled out outside his vision. "Gah, why am I so bad at being good?" Zuko yelled flinging himself back on the ground.

The next morning dawned bitterly and as the group gathered within the courtyard, Katara began passing out bowls of rice.

"Has anyone seen Toph?" Katara inquired as she handed a bowl to The Duke.

"I haven't seen her since she stormed off yesterday," Sokka said, yawning and stretching.

"Maybe she's just exploring the air temple, there are some pretty fun spots to practice earthbending," Haru said pointing over his shoulder.

"I think we should go look for her," Katara said worriedly.

"I agree," Kira stated softly, sitting down next to Katara.

"Ah, let her have fun with her rocks," Sokka stated kneeling, "I'm in no rush to have her yelling at us again," Sokka added.

"We can go check for her," The Duke said, with excitement.

"Yeah," Teo said, moving forward with his wheelchair. "I want to ride that tunnel the hall of statues again, it would work a lot better now that I have fixed my brakes," Teo concluded releasing his brakes to go speeding off with The Duke and Haru in pursuit. It was just as they left that something broke through a nearby wall. Toph came sliding helplessly out of the hole she created, grunting miserably and painfully as she slid down a pile of rocks to the ground of the courtyard.

"Toph, what happened?" Katara cried as she rushed to the younger girl with Kira, Sokka, and Aang close on her heels.

"My feet got burned," Toph informed. Kira stopped the second she heard Toph's reply, biting her lip in comprehension of the only possible way for Toph to have burned her feet. Katara wasn't as quick to understand.

"Oh no, what happened?" She asked again upon finally seeing the burn upon Toph's feet.

"I just told!" Toph said in annoyance upon being asked the same question again. "My feet got burned," She added just for the sake of replying to Katara.

"I meant how," Katara said, also growing angry.

"Well I kind of want to see Zuko last night," Toph revealed hesitantly. Kira closed her eyes sadly as Toph clarified what she already guessed.

"You what?" Aang yelled, obviously distressed and incredulous.

"Zuko?" Katara also asked. Sokka merely made a distressed noise and Kira did not speak at all.

"I just thought he could be helpful to us," Toph explained as Katara began applying her healing waterbending upon Toph's feet. "And that if I talked to him, we could work something out," Toph concluded. Kira sighed at that and shook her head.

"So he attacked you?" Sokka asked.

"Well… he did and he didn't," Toph replied, evasively. "It was sort of an accident…" Toph added quickly.

"But he did firebend at you?" Aang concluded.

"Yes," Toph said, with a sigh.

"See! You trusted Zuko and you got burned, literally!" Sokka said.

"It's going to take awhile for you feet to get better," Katara said as she lifted the healing water from Toph's feet. "I wish I could have worked on the sooner," She added.

"Yeah, me too," Toph agreed.

"Zuko's clearly too dangerous to be left alone, we're going to have to go after him," Sokka said. Kira looked at him sharply but held her tongue for, as she said to Toph yesterday, Zuko _had_ become her enemy first and her brother second.

"I hate to go looking for a fight," Aang said sadly, "But you're right, after what he did to Toph I don't think we have a choice," Aang said.

"He crafty but we will find a way to capture him," Sokka said moving over to Toph with Aang.

"Maybe you should just invite him back here," Toph said as Aang and Sokka lifted her up. "He's already offered himself up as a prisoner once," Toph stated.

"Yeah," Sokka said, enthusiastically. "Get him to come back, and say he will be our prisoner than we'll jump and _really_ make him our prisoner! He will never suspect it," Sokka said as he and Aang began to carry Toph to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Despite the situation Kira couldn't help but roll her eyes as she followed them.

"You are a master of surprise, Sokka," Katara said, sarcastically also following.

"Ah, that's the stuff," Toph said when Aang and Sokka set her feet in the water and her on the edge of the fountain. "Now I know how the rest of you guys feel, not being able to see with your feet stinks!" She declared, Katara putting a comforting hand on Toph's shoulder.

Unbeknownst to the Avatar group, somewhere above the Combustion Man stared down at them with hunger in his eyes. Zeroing in on the pacing Avatar the Combustion Man gathered up the energy within his abdomen and was about to fire when Zuko, swinging out of nowhere on a vine, kicked the Combustion Man making the ray of power fired by the Combustion Man's third eye hit away from its original target. Looking up in shock at the sudden explosion above their heads, Aang and Sokka quickly gathered Toph in their arms while Katara and Kira began moving with them though all five of them froze upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Stop!" Zuko cried at the Combustion Man. "I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore," Zuko added. Aang looked up in shock considering Zuko was defending him. _Brother…_ Kira thought also looking up again.

"I am ordering you to stop," Zuko commanded seemingly unaware that there was an audience beneath him. The Combustion Man ignored his order completely and merely tossed Zuko aside before sending yet another ray of power at the Avatar and his gang who were all kneeling down behind the fountain covering the heads in defense.

"If you keep attacking I won't pay you," Zuko continued trying, charging the Combustion Man with flame appearing menacing in his hand. But just as Zuko was going to hit him with the flame the Combustion Man caught him by the shirt and the flame missed. "Alright! I will pay you double to stop!" Zuko yelled and, spinning to uplift the Combustion Man's hold on him, kicked the Combustion Man in the side only to go flying back in impact though once again that kick threw off the attack the Combustion Man threw at Aang and the rest. The Combustion Man than turned around and, as Zuko landed and turned around, the Combustion Man attacked Zuko. Forcing his firebending to circle around him in a feeble attempt of defense the explosion hit his wall of flame and the collision forced Zuko backwards and right off of the ledge.

"Brother!" Kira called almost involuntarily as she, Aang, Katara, and Sokka looked over the fountain in time to see Zuko go off the cliff. Even so they soon saw that Zuko was holding on to a vine below the ledge and as Kira saw this she sighed in relief. Aang, seeming angry with the Combustion Man, moved from the safety of the fountain and leaping up as the Combustion Man attacked at him, Aang conjured up a tornado and kicked it at the Combustion Man. The Combustion Man jumped out of the way of the tornado and, throwing yet another ray of power which Aang dodged, landed on yet another ledge before sending another ray of power at them.

Katara attacked next gathering up the water from the fountain and changing its form to ice and sent sharp spikes of it at the Combustion Man. Though that attack failed too for the Combustion Man blocked it with his metal arm and leg. Katara landed in the courtyard and, seeing that her attack missed, moved swiftly to behind the temple where her companions were as Kira moved forward. Screwing her face up in concentration Kira took a controlled intake of air and, generating brilliant blue lightning at the tips of her fingers, shot it at the Combustion Man. The Combustion Man saw the lightning coming and sent a ray of power at it and as the two struck each other they exploded into bright light blinding the two as well as sending the Combustion Man into the wall behind him and Kira through the air, her right shoulder landing sharply on the ground making her cry out. But, though in pain, Kira got quickly to her feet and, using the still blinding light for cover, scrambled to where her friends were.

"Kira! Are you okay?" Sokka asked upon seeing her. Clutching her shoulder Kira gave Sokka a tight smile the situation called for.

"I'm fine," Kira said, softly but firmly. Sokka looked at where she was clutching her shoulder with worry but knew that there was something more important to worry about for the Combustion Man, obviously getting over his blindness, shot another ray in their general direction considering it was apparent that he did not know where they were.

"He is going to blast this whole place right off of the Cliffside," Toph cried out in panic. Katara looked around the corner to see if she could try to get a shot but another blast made her withdraw.

"I can't step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up! And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here," Katara said to her companions.

"I can try to throw lightning at him from here, but I believe that I have the problem as Katara," Kira said in distress. Sokka frowned in thought at both of the girls' comments before something came to him.

"I know how to get an angle on him!" Sokka said and, moving past Katara so that he was at the corner Sokka pulled out his Boomerang. Looking around the corner Sokka saw as an additional ray struck the temple. Narrowing his eyes in concentration Sokka aimed the boomerang where the ray hit the temple.

"Alright buddy, don't fail me now," Sokka said and, pulling his arm back, threw his boomerang. The boomerang flew through the air as if guided by the hand of destiny and struck the Combustion Man in the head, making the Combustion Man fall to the ground as the boomerang deflected and came back to Sokka.

"Yeah! Boomerang!" Sokka yelled catching the boomerang in the air since he jumped up in celebration as the rest of the group except for Toph came out from around the corner. However their celebration was cut off before it could fully begin for the Combustion Man stood up.

"Ah! Boomerang!" Sokka said in despair as they ran back behind the temple. The Combustion Man swayed as his eyes blurred though he still let one last explosion, one last explosion that blew up a whole chunk of the western air temple as well as the Combustion Man himself and the Combustion Man's metallic arm fell into the bottomless abyss below. Kira, Aang, Katara, and Sokka ran up to the hole and looked down to see nothing, before looking at each other in shock. Haru, The Duke, and Teo peeked out from the pillar where they had been hiding when the fight broke loose. Finally they all looked up to see Zuko climbing up the vine and getting up on the ledge.

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Kira, and Toph waited silently in the ruined courtyard as Zuko came to them. Upon reaching them Zuko stood tall and held his head high which represented his heritage. With his head bowed in respect Aang spoke first.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but thanks Zuko," Aang said, raising his head.

"Hey! And what about me? I did the boomerang thing," Sokka said, striking a poise.

"Listen," Zuko said moving forward seeming to ignore Sokka's antics as well as Aang's appreciation, "I know I did not explain myself very well yesterday. I have been through a lot these last few years and it's been hard… but I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor and that somehow my Father could return it to me… but I know now no one can give you your honor. Its something you earn for yourself by doing what's right," Zuko said, looking upon the face of each person in front of him. Sokka, Toph, and Aang looked like they were listening closely to what he was saying and Zuko took that as a good sign but Katara looked completely disbelieving and Kira… looked completely emotionless like yesterday. Even so, even with the disbelief Zuko still pressed on.

"All I want is to play my part in ending this war… and I know that my destiny is to help you restore balance to this world," Zuko said to Aang. Aang's face softened at that. But Zuko forced his eyes away from Aang and instead looked at Toph. "I am sorry for what I did to you, it was an accident," Zuko said bowing to Toph before straightening.

"Fire can be dangerous in the wild, so as a Firebender I need to be more careful and control my bending so that I don't hurt people unintentionally," Zuko stated. A look of shock came upon Aang's face and Kira removed her eyes from her brother for she too knew that lesson well and, so it appeared, did Aang.

"I think you are supposed to be my Firebending teacher," Aang said before glancing at Kira who looked up to meet his gray eyes, "Or at least one of them," Aang compromised before turning back around to face Zuko, his gaze intent and his expression serious as he took a step forward.

"When I first tried to learn firebending I burned Katara," Aang said, indicating Katara who looked down angrily. "And after that I never wanted to firebend again," Aang said, bowing his head before looking back up at Zuko.

"But now I know that you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love," Aang said and closing his eyes bowed to Zuko. "I would like you to help teach me," Aang said. A smile came to Zuko's face and he bowed to Aang.

"Thank you," Zuko said as they both straightened up. "I'm so happy you have accepted me into you group," Zuko said, with pure joy upon his lips.

"Not so fast," Aang stated. "I still have to ask my friends to see if it is okay with them," Aang said and looked behind him. "Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned, what do you think?" Aang asked. Toph remained silent for a few seconds before looking up at them with her sightless eyes, a smirk upon her face.

"Go ahead and let him join," Toph said, beginning to punch her fist into her other hand, "It will give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet," She added teasingly.

"Sokka?" Aang asked next. Sokka stared at Zuko but than shrugged.

"Hey, all I want is to defeat the Firelord. If you think this is the way to do it… then I am all for it," Sokka said. Aang smiled and nodded at Sokka before looking at Katara.

"Katara?" Aang asked almost hesitantly. Katara frowned and glared at Zuko and Zuko couldn't help but sweat under her glare before she finally looked at Aang.

"I will go along with whatever you think is right," Katara conceded grudgingly. Aang smiled at her before finally looking at Kira.

"Kira…" Aang said and Kira looked at him as everyone looked at her. "He is your brother and you know him the most… what do you think?" Aang asked. Kira stared silently into Aang's eyes before shifting her blank gaze upon her Brother who was pleading with her with his eyes, sweat going down his brow at an alarming rate.

"You betrayed me," Kira said to him. Zuko bowed his head at this.

"I know and I am sorry," Zuko said to her.

"You allowed our sister to manipulate you again," Kira stated.

"Yes, and I regret that now," Zuko said.

"You double-crossed Uncle who only thought of you as a son," Kira said.

"Yes," Zuko whispered.

"And you tried again and again to harm Aang," Kira said.

"Yes," Zuko said, looking up to stare into her eyes. Kira stared back and then sighed and closed her eyes.

"Fine," Kira said and then opened her eyes to see relief upon her Brother's face, "However, there is one thing you must do," Kira said.

"Anything, Kir," Zuko said quickly using Kira's childhood name. Kira cocked her head at him seemingly not impressed upon being called that name and did not smile.

"I challenge you, Brother, to Agni Kai," Kira said quite simply. Everyone looked at her in shock and Zuko just gaped.

"What?" Aang asked her. Kira looked at him sharply and what Aang saw within the usually gentle girl's eyes nearly made him shrink back. For there was actual resentment and a superior force within Kira's eyes, neither of them something that Aang nor any of the group has ever seen in her nor did they think they could disobey her because of it. For in that moment Aang and the group recognized her heritage as being of royal blood that, for a while, they thought had passed over her but now knew she had just been discarding it much like Toph did with her advanced mannerisms.

"I have never asked for anything before," Kira said, her voice soft and firm as her unclouded eyes bore into Aang's. "And this is the only one thing I will ask of you," Kira finished leaving no room for argument. Aang nodded knowing that he could not deny Kira of this even if he did not approve. Kira smiled at him before moving her eyes back to her brother where she lost her smile.

"In order for me to accept you, you must defeat me during Agni Kai," Kira said to him. Zuko continued to gape at her but finally closed his mouth and bowed to Kira.

"I accept your challenge…Sister," Zuko whispered in defeat. Kira nodded and glanced silently at the sun that was halfway through the sky saying that it was noon.

"Considering this will not be an official Agni Kai we will fight now, while sun and our firebending are at their highest," Kira stated.

"But Kira, your shoulder," Katara protested concerned for her friend despite her inner desire for Kira to beat the shit out of Zuko. Kira moved to Katara and grabbed Katara's hand.

"We will fight with our injuries," Kira said to her. Katara opened her mouth to reply but Kira cut her off, squeezing her hand. "Please," Kira added. Katara closed her mouth and looked over at Zuko, a glare upon her face as if her friend's decision to harm her self farther was his fault.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Aang asked timidly as Kira pulled off her sandals and began untying the knot to her black _obi. _

"I never said it was a good idea," Kira said to answer Aang's question while pulling off the outer layer of her azure short kimono.

"Why are you stripping?" Sokka asked as Kira removed her dyed azure leg warmers. Kira looked up at Sokka and gave him a smile.

"Less clothing to catch on fire," Kira said.

"Maybe I should just take a look at your shoulder…" Katara said as Kira stood up with only her white sleeveless inner-layer of her kimono set on so that the bruise that was forming on her shoulder was clearly visible.

"No," Kira said shaking her head as she tied her blue-black hair up into a ponytail. "I'm fine."

"What are you trying to prove anyway?" Toph asked furiously from where she was in Sokka's arms. Kira looked at Toph but shook her head.

"Well?" Toph asked after a few seconds of silence while Kira knelt. Kira sighed remembering that Toph couldn't have seen the shake of her head.

"We will find out soon, now won't we?" Kira said, before looking at Aang. "Begin the match please," Kira said to him. Aang nodded unhappily and shot up into the air while Sokka, Toph, and Katara moved to the outskirts of the 'battle arena' (which was just the end of the courtyard) where the Duke, Teo, and Haru were as Kira and Zuko turned to face each other, Zuko now topless and barefoot.

"Begin!" Aang yelled so loud that the whole temple shook. Kira and Zuko got into battle stances immediately.

"Fight to kill Brother or you will never defeat me," Kira yelled to Zuko. Zuko's expression did not change as he stared at his sister but Kira saw the slight movements of his hand. It was trembling. Kira narrowed her eyes at him and sent a reddish-orange fire blast at him, which Zuko dodged with ease. Zuko then counterattacked by sending two fire blasts at her, which erupted from his fists. Kira ducked as the blasts came towards her and somersaulted forward placing the heels of her hands together and firing a blue blast of flame at Zuko. Zuko raised his arms into a defensive position and deflected Kira's attack with a grunt though the pure power of the blast shoved him backwards.

Seeing her opportunity Kira sent a flaming flare along the ground aimed at Zuko's right foot. As the flare came upon him Zuko quickly lifted his foot up knocking him off balance, which was probably what Kira intended. Blue lightning sparked from Kira's fingertips as she quickly made the circular movements necessary to generate the lightning and she sent it at him though Zuko dodged it just barely by doing a one-handed cartwheel. Panting once he landed on his feet Zuko kicked a flamed blast at a still kneeling Kira with a rumble of his throat. Kira somersaulted once more to dodge Zuko's attack and this time stood also kicking flame at Zuko. Zuko deflected this one and, stomping forcibly upon the ground, Zuko sent an even more powerful blast at his sister. It was Kira's turn to deflect an attack though she did it without emitting a sound. Zuko stomped the ground again and sent another blast at her which Kira also deflected before she swiftly sent lightning at him again before he could continue on his attacks. To avoid the lightning attack Zuko fell back into a bridge position and then pushing on his arms to do a handstand before landing neatly on his feet.

By now Zuko was panting terribly but he refused to lose and so got once more into an attack position, his eyes studying Kira carefully. Kira was better off than her brother for only some sweat crept down her face and though she was breathing deeply it was clear she could still hold on for a lot longer. Taking a deep intake of air Kira charged Zuko with flames erupting from her palms seeming intent to finish this duel. Shock overcame Zuko's system for of what he remembered of his sister's tactics during battle was that she kept her distance and slowly finds the enemy's weakness, not charge them! _You have changed…Kira… _Zuko thought as Kira came upon him and swiped at his head was flaming fingers. Zuko ducked and tried doing a low flaming punch to Kira's abdomen though Kira caught it with her own flaming free hand. Sparks erupted from their fire bending colliding and the force of it sent both of them sliding backwards. Kira recovered first and kicked fire at Zuko knocking him further off balance. Seeing Zuko unbalanced, Kira continued with a fury of attacks, not relenting even a second.

Zuko deflected Kira's attacks weakly as he continued to stumble backwards completely unbalanced. In fact it was only a matter of time before… Lightning sparked once more from Kira's fingertips and with little mercy Kira sent the lighting at her brother. Realizing that he had no time to dodge it Zuko lifted his fingertips of his right hand and caught the lightning, allowing it to run up his arm and down his stomach before he expertly maneuvered it around his heart and let it go out his other fingertips firing it at Kira though, because of his chi manipulation and the complete lack of balance, once Zuko released the lightning back at his sister he fell backwards landing harshly on his back. Surprise flashed within Kira's eyes as she watched her attack come back at her and instinctively raised a firewall to try and block it but as the lightning struck the firewall it exploded and Kira once more found her self forcibly airborne.

A scream ripped through the air as Kira landed, mercilessly as well as ironically, upon her bad shoulder.

"Kira!" Aang yelled in concern, breaking the silent vow to not speak until the Agni Kai was completed, and began to move towards where she landed. Kira sat up painfully clutching her shoulder.

"Stay back Aang," Kira hissed at him. Aang halted, biting his lip in anguish. Ignoring the Avatar when she saw that he was no longer coming towards her, Kira focused her eyes on her brother who was struggling to get up. Taking a sharp intake of breath Kira got to her feet and advanced on Zuko. Zuko saw her coming and automatically sent a feeble fire blast at her. Kira deflected it with a grunt, probably the first battle noise she had made during the Agni Kai, and continued to advance forward blood dripping down her cheek from where a rock had cut it upon her rough landing. Zuko continued to punch weak fire blasts at her but Kira kept deflecting them as she continued to come closer. Finally she was upon him and as Zuko raised both his arms in a last attempt to defend himself Kira kicked him straight into the cheekbone striking him down. Kira than stepped onto his torso and pinned him down so that she could feel how hard he was breathing, her arm that was attached to her injured shoulder limp at her side while her good arm was pointed at Zuko's face, fist clenched as Kira stared down at him.

Zuko felt his weighted down heart go cold as he stared up at his sister. Since Zuko had lost to his sister at Agni Kai and… he knew it. But that was not completely the reason for the chill within his heart. No, it was the look within his little sister's eyes, a look that Zuko could never wish upon the only sister he loved. For within Kira's eyes was a look of a cold killer that was splashed with sadism and merciless light. The same eyes as Azula. The same eyes their Father. The same eyes as someone of the corrupted fire nation that Zuko thought had not touched Kira.

"Kira…" Zuko whispered. Kira tilted her head and smiled maliciously, her eyes shifting just slightly darker.

"Should I give you a scar to match the one Father gave you on this side of your face?" Kira asked cruelly, a low harsh laugh escaping her lips as she indicated slightly the unmarred side of Zuko's face. Zuko's eyes widened and than closed in defeat.

"It is your victory," Zuko whispered, trying to hide the tremor of fear within his voice but also knew that he had to accept this, accept whatever punishment Kira decided to give him for he knew that he deserved it for his sins. A giggle from above made Zuko snap his eyes open. Kira was still gazing down at him but the ugly emotions that were in her eyes were gone now and all that was there was love and affection and the smile upon her lips were now a kind and gentle smile, a smile that he was far more used to seeing upon her face. Kira carefully got off him than and Zuko watched her do it in shock.

"Take your prize," Zuko said to her, his pride burnt considering Kira did not choose to do what they both knew was customary for the ending of an Agni Kai, the attack to the loser's face. Kira's smile widened and she held out her good hand to him. Zuko frowned but grabbed it and Kira, with a grunt, pulled him to his feet.

"I have already taken my prize," Kira said, gently.

"And what is that?" Zuko asked almost harshly.

"You have changed Brother, for the best," Kira whispered. Zuko bit his lip as insecurity suddenly struck him and he slowly and hesitantly placed a hand upon his sister's good shoulder.

"I am sorry for everything I have done, Kir, I truly am… do you forgive me?" Zuko asked. Flinching in pain Kira placed her other hand that was connected to her injured shoulder upon Zuko's hand and squeezed.

"Welcome to the group Brother," Kira said, looking straight into Zuko's eyes. A lump lodged itself within Zuko's throat and, not even truly thinking about it, jerked Kira forward into a crushing but loving embrace. Kira's smile grew even wider if that was possible and she -one-handedly- embraced her brother back. They stayed that way for a long time. A clearing of the throat finally brought the siblings back to reality and they slowly broke apart to see that during their embrace the rest of the group had approached them.

Kira placidly scanned each of her friends' faces for their reactions and came back with mixed results. Katara, if anything, looked positively livid while Aang had a goofy grin upon his face. Sokka on the other hand seemed skeptical while Toph, who was still within Sokka's arms, looked satisfied. Teo, Haru, and The Duke kept on glancing from her to Zuko to Aang and then back again seemingly curious upon what exactly was going on. After all because of their complete lack of history with Zuko as well as the fact that they had not been present for the first meeting they could not truly comprehend everything that was happening.

"I accept Zuko into our group," Kira stated. Aang nodded eagerly and Toph smirked while Sokka shrugged nonchalantly and Katara scowled.

"I won't let you down, I promise!" Zuko said to them. Kira smiled at him but than shook her head. Zuko stared at his sister wondering why Kira had shook her head but Kira did not clarify and at that moment everyone turned to leave except for Katara who was still glaring at the siblings.

"Brother, go ahead with them, Sokka or Aang will probably show you to your new room once you retrieve your things," Kira said. Zuko blinked at her but then, glancing at Katara, decided to obey. Katara waited until everyone was out of earshot to blow up on Kira.

"You won!" Katara yelled at the other girl.

"Yes, I won the Agni Kai," Kira agreed.

"You said that _he_ would have to win for you to accept him," Katara said.

"Yes I did, but during the match I realized something," Kira said.

"And what was that?" Katara asked.

"That Brother _had _changed," Kira whispered looking over Katara's shoulder to watch as Zuko disappeared into the depths of the temple.

"That doesn't mean you have to all of a sudden trust him," Katara said, throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation. Kira looked back at Katara sharply.

"I don't trust him," Kira said.

"What?" Katara asked, taken aback.

"I _forgave_ him, that doesn't mean I trust him," Kira stated. "He is still my enemy first but I also realized that even my enemy deserves a second chance," Kira added.

"He lied to us in the prisons at Ba Sing Se, or did you forget?" Katara asked.

"I did not forget…" Kira said.

"Than why?" Katara asked. Kira sighed.

"He deserved it," Kira said and than shook her head as Katara opened her mouth again to tell Katara that this argument was closed. Katara closed her mouth irritably but knew that once Kira decided something the gentler girl would not let it go for anything so instead Katara looked at Kira's injured shoulder.

"Let me examine your shoulder," Katara said. Kira nodded and turned so that her shoulder was displayed to Katara. The frown of frustration upon Katara's features was replaced with a frown of concern as she grabbed the collar (called the _uraeri_) of Kira's inner kimono and pulled it apart so that she could see the shoulder without any of the cloth.

"You dislocated your shoulder," Katara whispered after closely examining the shoulder.

"Really?" Kira asked quite calmly.

"I am going to have relocate it in order to begin healing it," Katara stated. Kira nodded.

"This is going to hurt," Katara warned.

"I understand," Kira whispered and closed her eyes. Wiping sweat from her brow, Katara moved Kira's elbow upward until it was level with Kira's shoulder. Than, hesitating for a second, Katara shoved Kira's elbow forward and, with a sickening noise, Kira's humerus went back into the socket. Kira inhaled sharply as the bone went back into the socket and had to bite down harshly upon her bottom lip so not to scream out in pain.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked worriedly as she waterbended water from her flask at her waist and began applying it to Kira's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Kira whispered weakly, sighing in relief as the pain began to ebb away to leave nothing but a dull numbness because of Katara's waterbending.

"It's going to take awhile to completely heal it, but I believe I can control the pain as well as speed up the healing process," Katara stated. Kira looked over at Katara and smiled at her.

"Thank you," Kira said.

"I still don't like your decision," Katara muttered.

"I know, but if I recall you also agreed to allow my Brother to join the group as well."

"I did that because of Aang," Katara said defensively as she maneuvered the water back into her skin flask while Kira one-handedly situated her inner kimono back upon her frame.

"I know and Katara…" Kira said placing her good hand on Katara's shoulder, making Katara look up at her. "I do not expect you to forgive or trust my Brother though it is my hope that you would one day," Kira said.

"Don't get your hopes up," Katara grumbled in reply, her expression guarded and narrow-minded. Kira smiled than though it was not her usual dreamy smile nor was it a happy smile but it seemed like a knowing smile and for some reason Katara was unnerved by it. But than Kira lost that smile and began walking towards where she left her discarded clothing, the arm connected to her relocated shoulder pressed stiffly to her chest. Katara blinked once and began to follow Kira.

"We need to put that arm into a sling," Katara said more to herself than to Kira.

Sokka silently led Zuko down the hallway towards a room at the end of it.

"So here you go, home sweet home I guess… for now," Sokka said, allowing Zuko to pass him and go into the room while Sokka stayed at the door and just looked inside. "Unpack… Lunch soon… Uhh… welcome aboard…" Sokka added uneasily. Zuko looked over his shoulder at him and gave Sokka a small smile. Sokka blinked and then turned around to leave. "Yeah," was all he said until he came upon Aang who was around the corner leaning causally on a beam. "Okay, this is really, really weird," Sokka said to the Avatar. Aang merely smiled at that comment and both of them left together.

Meanwhile, Zuko took out a sketch of his Uncle and, as he blinked, thought back to the other time he was at the Western Air Temple so long ago.

_"If I have to, I will spend every day of the rest of my life hunting the Avatar," Zuko said, his voice full of determination, "I know it's my destiny to capture him," Zuko concluded. Uncle Iroh put his hand upon his Nephew's shoulder and smiled. _

_"You know Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out but if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny one day," Uncle Iroh said, wisely. _

Zuko smiled at the memory for there was an irony to his Uncle's words, an irony he knew no one could predict. It was then that he noticed _her_ presence and Zuko stood up to face Katara and offered her a humble smile but the words Katara now uttered wiped the smile off of his face.

"You might have everyone else here buying your… _transformation _but you and I both know you have struggled with doing the right thing in the past," Katara said, moving forward until she was right in Zuko's face. "So let me tell you something, right now! You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore because I will make sure your destiny ends right then and there, permanently," Katara threatened before turning her back to Zuko and, not saying another word, walked out of the room and closed the door.

Zuko stared after her dumbfounded but after a few moments recovered enough to sit back down on his new bed. Sighing Zuko buried his face into his hands. _Well Zuko, you got in the group… the only problem is that half of them hates you and the other half only took you in because of a fluke… _Zuko thought but before he could drown himself any more in self-pity a soft knock upon his closed door brought him back to reality.

"Come in," Zuko said, raising his head from his hands while wondering who else would visit him and for one dreaded second Zuko thought it might be Katara again until he saw who it was and he sighed in relief.

"I never saw someone so relieved to see me," Kira said, moving into the room. Zuko smiled at Kira but like before lost his smile though it was not because of the expression on Kira's face like it had been for Katara but because Kira's arm was in a sling.

"Dislocated shoulder," Kira said noticing almost immediately what Zuko was looking at. "Katara insisted I put in a sling despite my protests and said that she can speed up the healing process," Kira added, her voice cheerful though her eyes remained cloudy and unreadable.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said. Kira tilted her head at him. _He used to never apologize…_Kira mused.

"It wasn't your fault, Brother, I chose to fight you despite my injury," Kira said at last as she moved over and sat down next to Zuko on the bed. And for awhile they sat in what could have been called a comfortable silence if not for the slight mistrust within the air that both of them felt though neither of them wished to comment about it and instead Kira picked up the sketch of their Uncle and hugged it to her breast.

"That move you used… during the Agni Kai? Uncle taught it to you didn't he?" Kira asked.

"Yes," Zuko answered. Kira nodded a small but loving smile upon her lips.

"Of course, it would have had to be Uncle considering that move looked almost like a waterbending move," Kira commented. Zuko looked at his sister in surprise.

"How did you know that Uncle came up with that move by studying waterbending?" Zuko asked. Kira made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a stifled giggle as she looked at Zuko.

"I _have_ only been watching a great waterbender fight for months now," Kira stated.

"Oh," Zuko muttered, adverting his gaze from Kira. They lapsed into silence once more, though this time the silence was almost deafening in its discomfort. Finally Kira stood up and carefully placed the sketch back down upon Zuko's new pillow. Zuko looked up, wondering if Kira was going to leave with so many things left unsaid but was quickly proven wrong for Kira turned to face him now head on.

"It's going to be difficult for you from now on Brother," Kira stated quite seriously. At her words a humorless laugh escaped from Zuko's throat.

"You think I don't know that?" Zuko asked her. Kira waited patiently until Zuko fell silent again to continue.

"Aang is a very forgiving person and since it is obvious that he had wanted you to be his friend before now it would probably be easy for you and him to become friends now," Kira said and held up a hand when Zuko opened his mouth to speak. "Toph may not consider you a friend or anything close to that right now but since she knows you were telling the truth she seems to trust you as at least an ally. As for Sokka, he may never trust you but he seems willing enough to allow you within the group-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Zuko asked. Kira merely shook her head and continued completely ignoring Zuko's interruption.

"-And as for Katara… well you will probably _never_ gain her trust and, if by some miracle you actually do gain even a little bit of trust from her, she will probably always keep you at arms length," Kira said before finally falling silent and looked away from Zuko at last, her eyes looking silently off into the distance. Zuko bit his lip and bowed his head before suddenly looking back up at Kira.

"What about you? You trust me, don't you?" Zuko asked. Kira sighed and cupped her Brother's cheek with her good hand as she looked at him.

"I wish I could tell you that you have my complete trust but I never was one to lie no matter how terrible the truth is… but I do forgive you for everything and hopefully in time you regain my trust," Kira whispered. Zuko nodded at that. "And there is one more thing, Brother," Kira stated.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"I will not make you promise for we do not now every twist and turn of your path, but I do ask you to _try_ and not cast my forgiveness aside like it is nothing but a rotten fruit you toss over a cliff," Kira stated. Zuko once more found himself gaping at his little sister.

"I promise-" Zuko began once he regained his composure but was quickly interrupted by Kira.

"Don't promise," Kira said. Zuko sighed.

"I will _try_ not to cast you forgiveness aside like a rotten fruit I would throw over a cliff," Zuko said. Kira smiled.

"That's all I ask for," Kira said and gave Zuko a one-armed hug before straitening up and beginning to make her leave though she only got to the door before her Brother's voice froze her in her tracks.

"About teaching the Avatar firebending…" Zuko began but stopped and looked over at the wall. Kira looked over her shoulder at him.

"You will be teaching Aang the basics," Kira said, her words catching Zuko's attention so that he looked back at her. "And then you and I will be teaching him the more advanced techniques and then I will be teaching both you and him how to generate lightning," Kira said.

"Uncle already tried teaching me how to generate lightning and I failed," Zuko said.

"That is when you learned that technique?" Kira asked.

"Yes," Zuko answered.

"That would be a good technique to teach Aang," Kira said.

"I teach it to you too," Zuko said quickly.

"No," Kira stated.

"Why not?" Zuko asked.

"Uncle created that technique and chose to teach it to you. He will have to choose whether to teach to me or not but I believe Uncle wouldn't mind if you teach Aang," Kira stated.

"He wouldn't mind if I taught you it too," Zuko said.

"I will only learn it if Uncle teaches it to me," Kira said with a finality to her voice. Zuko sighed. Honestly Kira could be a stubborn one…

"Fine," Zuko said and lied down on his bed, avoiding lying down on his bags. Kira smiled at him from over her shoulder and opened the door.

"Lunch is probably ready by now," Kira said softly.

"I'm not hungry," Zuko muttered just as his stomach growled which made him blush scarlet. Kira giggled but than became solemn.

"You can't avoid them," Kira said. Zuko frowned at his little sister and turned over so that his back was to her.

"I don't want lunch," Zuko said. Kira sighed.

"I will see you later then," Kira said.

"Fine," Zuko muttered.

"One more thing," Kira said.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"I know you can generate lightning," Kira stated and, not even waiting for a reply, left closing the door behind her.

"I doubt it," Zuko muttered and closed his eyes wearily, hoping for at least a few hours of dreamless sleep.


End file.
